


scene ten, take five

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Yuuri has idolized Viktor for as long as he remembers knowing him, has loved the man's acting ever since he first saw those lonely eyes looking into the camera and into Yuuri's heart within his quiet home in Hasetsu.It's years later, after all the sweat, blood and tears and Celestino putting in a good word with a friend, that Yuuri finds himself before Viktor.Not as an audience member, not as an extra in the background, but as his partner.His leading man, and hislove interest.





	

“Cut!”

Yuuri breathes out, fists clenching over the outside seam of his jeans as he turns to look at Yakov. The man looks vaguely like he wants to maul something, jaw clenched and brows furrowed as he squints at the space between him and Viktor.

It figures, really. There was no way he wouldn’t mess this up, somehow.

(Why couldn’t he be as good, when he’s performing in small theaters? What does it matter that his every move, every breath, every line is being recorded for people he won’t even personally _see?_ )

“Sorry,” he says instinctively, before swallowing back a surprised sound when Yakov’s head quickly turns to regard him with a critical look. “I messed up. I’ll re-do it,” he says, not quite an offer as it is a stubborn request. He _will_ perfect it, he _will_ fix it, even if it costs him everything.

“Re-doing it won’t change anything if you don’t feel comfortable in the role,” Yakov says, clipped and blunt. Yuuri nods despite the weight settling at the pit of his stomach, because he knows- he _knows_ \- that Yakov is right.

Will he be removed? Replaced?

_What will they do to him?_

“We’ll just have to tweak a few things, then,” Viktor offers, kind smile gracing his lips when Yuuri looks up at him. “Yakov may act like he’ll cut into you if you so much as deviate from the script, but the character is yours, Yuuri. He’s yours to understand, yours to portray. You don’t have to change his lines to make him a little more comfortable for you.”

 _That’s the problem, though_ , he doesn’t say, offering his own version of a polite smile Viktor’s way. _This character is far too much like me- uncomfortable, hard-headed, embarrassingly inept with intimacy- for me to be completely okay with it._

_I got into acting because I wanted to shed my own skin, after all._

“I’ll tweak it,” he says, letting his smile grow a little warmer after a mental reminder of how cold he appears when he’s getting too much into a role. Celestino, his manager, has already told him off for it so many times that he should know this instinctively, but the workaholic in him continues to refuse being soft for anyone.

It’s with good reason, he thinks. It wouldn’t do to be soft in an industry as harsh as entertainment, would it?

“Let’s start again, Yakov,” he says, not looking at Yakov as he presses closer to Viktor, noting the slight widening of the man’s eyes when he moves forward. “I’m ready.”

Yuuri doesn’t have to turn his head to know that the exhausted sigh that follows is from Yakov. “From the top,” Yakov barks out, leaving the staff scrambling into position again as they begin from the very top of the scene.

“Roll camera,” Yakov says, and Yuuri subtly rolls his shoulders, letting this new, different persona settle into his bones. “Marker.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Leo holding up the clapperboard to the camera.

“Scene ten, take five!”

 _Clap_.

“Action!”

“I’m not one for playing games,” Yuuri begins, hands clenching at his sides, until he reaches out with his right to Viktor’s wrist. He doesn’t bother to hide his smile of satisfaction when Viktor blinks in surprise at him. It was his intention, after all, to be a little more authentic despite the mask he’s currently wearing. “I’m not like you,” he says, looking up and into Viktor’s eyes.

“Like me,” Viktor parrots, looking lost until another blink clears the surprise in his eyes. “And what,” he says, stepping forward to crowd Yuuri in his space, “would that mean, Hiromi?”

“You use people like me for one night then leave once you’re done with us,” Yuuri bites out, pushing forward and squeezing around the wrist he has in his grasp. “You don’t understand love, Vanya.”

 _You don’t understand me_ , left unspoken, is clearly understood, going by the amused light in Viktor’s eyes.

“Feel me, then,” Viktor says, and Yuuri blinks in confusion, acting lost as is directed by the script. “Feel this,” Viktor says, raising the hand Yuuri has in his grasp and raising his own hand to press Yuuri’s fingers down onto his pulse, “and know whether or not I am lying.”

“The heart can lie, even if most people think it can’t,” Yuuri says, wry smile on his face as he cocks his head as though to say, _Is that all you have for me?_ He pries off Viktor’s hand from his own and raises the man’s wrist to his lips, a quirk of a smile playing on his face when he feels the pulse racing under his touch.

(Vaguely, he thinks of how amazing it is, that Viktor could act so well that his body could move and breathe and _beat_ in whatever way he wants it to. Yuuri _definitely_ couldn’t make his heart beat as quickly as Viktor could, just because the script noted it in the description.)

Viktor, face flush with a light pink, doesn’t even so much as flinch at the intimate contact. “My heart won’t. Not for you.”

Yuuri laughs, and Viktor stares. If Yuuri didn’t know any better, if he were the type to believe in fairy tale romances, he’d think that the look Viktor is giving him isn’t Vanya looking at Hiromi as it is just _him_ looking at Yuuri.

But he knows better.

And so, he says, “A charmer till the end, Vanya.” His smile is saccharine with a bitter aftertaste, but Viktor doesn’t seem to notice as he continues to stare in what seems to be _awe_ at Yuuri. He lowers their hands, lets his fingers trail over Viktor’s pulse again, before regretfully letting the man go and taking a step away from him.

Viktor looks like a man left to fend for himself in the vast sea with no oar to row with when the space is widened between the two of them. Again, Yuuri finds himself amazed at the authenticity of him, but quiets his amazement down when he adds, “You already know what I have to say. You must have already said it so many times before.”

“What?” Viktor asks, confused.

Yuuri smiles, a quiet kind of sorrow in his soft gaze as he says, “Let’s end this.”

“Cut!”

Yuuri breathes out another slow exhale, letting his shoulders slump as his head lolls forward in relief. He looks up when no criticism is yelled his way, giving Yakov a blink and the slight cock of his head as he asks, “Was that better?”

“Surprisingly,” Yakov says, a begrudging kind of praise in the soft look of his eyes, “that was better than any of your other takes. I’d prefer it if you keep up whatever it is that you did for that last one.”

A smiles takes over his face and, if Yuuri’s eyesight isn’t betraying him, Yakov seems to be giving a slight smile back. “Yes, sir!” he says, a quiet kind of pride settling in his chest as he digests the praise hidden in Yakov’s words. Then he turns to look at Viktor, mouth open to ask what he thought, until he shuts it again when he sees Viktor staring at him. “What?” he asks, feeling mildly unnerved when Viktor doesn’t say anything at all. “Was that…not okay?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, a tad breathier than usual that Yuuri can’t help from flushing in embarrassment for him. “Yuuri, that was _perfect_. I was so caught up in you that I almost forgot my lines!”

Yuuri gives him an incredulous look at that, because that’s- well, impossible! Viktor would be the last person to forget his lines, if only because he was a worse workaholic than Yuuri is. “I doubt I was that good,” he says, though he’s smiling still. Much as it was an exaggeration, praise is still praise, and it’s so much better than anything when coming from the mouth of his own idol. “But, thank you.”

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor says, voice far too firm than is necessary as he steps forward to clasp both hands on either of Yuuri’s upper arms. Yuuri squeaks, blinking wide-eyed as Viktor leans further and further into his space- not that he’s entirely uncomfortable, as much as he is _terrified_ at showing off any chips in his armor holding back the overwhelming adoration he has for this man standing before him. Viktor says, unaware or uncaring of Yuuri’s mild discomfort, “I am not exaggerating, nor am I joking when I say this: you were _beautiful_. You had me caught in your words and portrayal that I felt Vanya becoming more real, just for you.”

Yuuri sputters at that, because _what?_

_This is too much!_

“Thank you,” he blurts out, not knowing what else to say as he continues to gawp up at Viktor. And, because he’s all too good at fleeing from situations that cause him embarrassment, he says, “But, we should probably move to let the crew fix the set?”

Viktor blinks, pulling away for a moment to seemingly scrutinize Yuuri with a look, before nodding with a cheerful smile. “That’s true. We should get out of their way, then!”

Yuuri breathes out a sigh of relief, because _finally_.

Then, just when he thinks he’s bought himself his escape, Viktor clasps one of their hands together and he starts pulling Yuuri away and off-set, all without warning. Yuuri can only watch, helpless and confused as Viktor cheerfully leads him away and to wherever else it is he intends to take him.

“Let’s go get some things from my trailer before we start!” Viktor says, a kind of chirpy that serves as a sharp contrast to his character from before.

Yuuri follows after him despite the bewilderment welling up in his chest, a slow kind of panic rising from his stomach up as Viktor cheerfully tells him about how _excited_ he is for more scenes with Yuuri, which is-

_what?_

_What?_

Yuuri’s mind doesn’t take long to become a cacophony of confused noises and rambling words, Viktor’s insistence on the hand-holding slowly becoming a quiet thing in the back of Yuuri’s mind as he focuses on two things:

_How am I supposed to handle having my idol, the man I’d only been able to watch from afar, so close and so temptingly reachable?_

_How am I supposed to survive any of this?_

**Author's Note:**

> its 12am, i have a fuckton of loot from yoiconPH, and i am dead on my feet (lmao)
> 
> i have no idea where this all came from, but i hope u like it???? idk??
> 
> feedback is much appreciated!!!


End file.
